


Baby Business

by tomlinsonxostyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Baby, Cute, Fluff, Literally so fluffy, M/M, Married Couple, hope it makes you smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonxostyles/pseuds/tomlinsonxostyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just really wants a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Business

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tumblr post and was inspired basically

Louis wakes up when the sun shines through his window, he stretches and yawns and rolls to find his boyfriend, who's not there. He stretches his legs and walks to the kitchen and Harry's already cooking breakfast. Louis walks behind Harry and wraps his arms around Harry's waist. "Morning babe" Louis says kissing Harry's bare abdomen. "Morning Lou" Harry ruffles Louis' hair before going back to cooking. "Breakfast for two not three I guess, since we don't have a baby" Harry's words catch Louis off guard. They've never even talked about kids before. "Uh, um what brought that up?" Louis stammers. Harry shrugs and puts bacon on a plate. "Well its just I'm basically a housewife/ husband so I might as well have a baby just y'know to make my life more interesting" He sips his coffee, "and so I don't miss you as much when you're gone for work" Louis bites a piece of bacon. "Well uh, I don't know we're still pretty young" Louis murmurs. "We're 21 and 23 Louis, we're plenty old" Harry puts his hand on his hip."Can we just wait a year? For my sake?" Louis suggests. Harry sighs and reluctantly agreed. "Love you Harold. " Louis kisses him before going to work, leaving Harry alone. 

****

When Louis gets back that evening Harry is on his laptop, on the Converse website, in the kids section. "Oh Lou look how cute these are" He looks like a baby when it sees something shiny. Louis joins Harry on the sofa and looks at the tiny shoes "Very adorable Haz," Louis kisses Harry's cheek. Harry looks at baby clothes more and Louis listens to him swoon over it all. "We have to have a baby" Harry decides. "Uh in a year, but wait" Louis bites his fingernail "would we adopt or get a surrogate?" Louis asks. "Surrogate, and we'll use your baby juice because you have better genes" Harry says smiling. Louis ignores his terminology (baby juice...). "No you're way cuter than me Haz we're using yours" Harry smirks. "My what?" He chuckles, "your baby juice " They both laugh and then Harry says, "wait can't they like mix it?" Harry asks. "Uh probably, " Harry types on his laptop and then nods, "They can" Louis smiles. "Then in a year that's what we'll do" Harry sighs again and smiles faintly. "I s'pose" 

****

Harry's still asleep when Louis wakes up the next morning. Louis decides to make breakfast instead of Harry, but when Harry wakes up there's burned bacon and runny eggs in the trash; Louis made cereal though. "Its the thought that counts" Harry smiles, "Except for when it comes to baby's because I can think about babies all I want but I still don't have one so" Harry says casually earning Louis rolling his eyes. "Its the end of February now so we can have a baby by next February?" Harry asks. Louis smiles and nods. "You'll still be the bestest house husband possible even with extra work and time consumption " Louis coos kissing Harry all over his face. Harry blushes. "I really want a baby Lou " Harry whines. Louis makes a pouty face and nods "I know baby, but its very serious and waiting is the best thing to do " Harry pouts but nods. He thinks that he's ready for a baby. ***** Months pass and Harry is still in want of a baby and Louis is still in favor of waiting. Its mid-july when Louis decides to ask Harry to go on a holiday. "It'll be so fun Haz" Louis smiles. "It'd be more fun with a baby, but I love you a lot so, let's go to Hawaii" Harry smiles earning a kiss from Louis. "Imagine how cute our baby would be with a cute bathing suit on" Harry says, heart eyes on. "Very cute" Louis agrees. "Lou oh my god. " Louis looks at Harry and doesn't see a problem. "What, what?" Louis slides over to Harry grabbing his hands. "Its been 5 months and we haven't even discussed names." Louis laughs at his husband. "I'm serious babe, sit down I'm getting paper and a pen" Louis sits and waits for Harry to get back . Harry sits cross legged on the sofa next to Louis, "Boys or girls names first?" Harry questions "Boys" Harry glares at Louis and mumbles something about want a girl. "Okay well, boys names starting with A" "Uh, Alex, Aaron, " Harry looks at him. "You suck I'm using the internet" Harry pulls out his laptop and finds a website that makes you pick gender and origin. "Oh look Arabic, Zayns Arabic, let's look at the Arabic names" Harry rolls his eyes "You love Zayn more than you love me" He teases "Untrue" Louis states. "Amir, Abahaad, Let's not do Arabic because yeah"Harry says looking at the list. Harry looks at several lists and websites and nothing is good enough. "If its a girl, Jasmine and if its a boy Charlie" Harry says. They're just names off of the top of his head but he likes them quite a bit. "I actually like those a lot Haz" Louis smiles. "Jasmine and Charlie" Harry kisses Louis chastely. *** Harry and Louis are in Hawaii when Harry just simply can't stop talking about babies. If he's being honest Louis wants a baby pretty badly too. They've been in Hawaii for two days now and they really needed time together for over a day. They've been more affectionate towards each other (getting looks of disgust and looks of admiration from people). Louis yawns himself awake and rolls over to cuddle Harry. Harry shifts and kisses Louis. "Its 6:45 Lou " Harry murmurs sleepily. "I read a poem once and it was something along the lines of 'Soldiers supposedly done more at 7 A.M. than an average person does in one day but if I wake up at 6:59 and kiss you I've done more and I didnt have to kill anyone'" Harry smiles and stretches making odd beautiful noises. "That's cute " Harry says kissing Louis over and over. "Will you make me breakfast baby?" Louis coos with his lips still pressed to Harry's. "This hotel serves breakfast love" Louis frowns, "but I like your cooking better" Harry laughs "Well at least come to get coffee please" Louis nods and puts sweatpants and a T-shirt (Harry's) on as does harry. They take the elevator to the large lobby. They make their way to the coffee counter and the lady who's working there coos at them. "What can I get you ?" She asks Harry "caramel creamer, extra sugar and for you to persuade my husband to let us have a baby " Harry smiles. The lady laughs nervously and Louis gasps. "Harry oh my god stop" Louis half chuckles. "Uh, and what can I get you?" The lady smiles at Louis "same as Harry " Louis smiles. When they get their cups Louis' has a note on it that makes Harry laugh and also swoon. It reads 'Give Harry a baby!'. Louis rolls his eyes a tad dramatically. They get back to their room and Harry makes breakfast as promised. Just 7 or so more months and Harry will have a baby. And so will Louis. ****** Christmas comes sooner than expected for the two lads. Harry wants a baby still but doesn't make as many remarks because he's too focused on Christmas gifts. Harry and Louis are at the store Christmas shopping for about the 18382th time so far. "Y'know I won't be able to buy you something if you keep tagging along in my shopping " Harry smirks. "Your shopping? Not our shopping" Louis laughs "Nope." Harry pushes the cart past Louis. "Don't forget things for the boys then, I invited them to our house for Christmas" Louis smiles and decides to leave the store. He left the store and went to a fertility clinic. He waited for 15 minutes in the waiting room before getting a text from Harry. "I didn't actually want you to leave, Dingus. Where are you??" Louis smile and replies with "I'm with Zayn be home in approximately an hour" He doesn't wait for a response because an older lady calls his name. "I don't imagine you'll be getting fertility checked. " she laughs at herself. "No, haha, me and my husband want a baby " He explains. "Yeah we can do that I'll give you the paperwork and I'll try to find you guys a surrogate, I'd like to meet the other daddy too" She winks and starts to find a few pieces of paper. She hands them to Louis. Louis actually does go to Zayns afterwards and wraps the paper after putting it in a box. He goes home after and hides the present under his and Harry's bed. Harry fell asleep on the couch and Louis kisses him awake. "Hi baby" Harry murmurs. "Your birthday is soon, like tomorrow" Louis nods and shrugs "23 is old " Louis pouts. "I don't want to celebrate, but I'm really excited for Christmas. " Louis smiles. "Of course we have to celebrate, I'll just get ice cream and we can watch Grease. " Harry tickles Louis "We can do that I suppose, but Christmas" Louis beams. "I got you your present today " Louis admits. "Benefits me as well as you " Louis hints. "Let's go to bed before I make you tell me what it is " Harry laughs picking Louis up and taking him to their room. ***** Its Christmas morning, they briefly celebrated Louis' birthday. Before the other boys show up Louis and Harry open their gifts to each other. Louis opens his first, revealing 5 boxes of Yorkshire tea and the newest FIFA. Louis is pulsing with energy when it's Harry's turn to open his. He picks up the box and shakes it, "Awfully light" Harry mutters. "Open it for fucks sake babe" Louis rushes him. Harry rips the paper off and opens the box. At first he just sees paper, and then he gasps, "Louis oh my god you didn't " Harry throws himself at Louis. "Louis we can have a kid we're having a baby Louis I love you so much" Harry is kissing Louis repeatedly and Louis is holding his husband. "Louis holy shit we're having an infant a newborn child. We're gonna have a family" Louis glows and nods. "I wouldn't want it with anybody else" Louis hums.


End file.
